Gadreel's First Christmas
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For James) Gadreel spends Christmas at the Men of Letters bunker. AU where Gadreel didn't die but Metatron was still defeated.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2015**

For: (Name) James  
Penname: Doctor James Moriarty  
Character: Gadreel  
Other Characters Used: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester  
Rating: K+  
Genre(s): angst, family/friendship  
Message to your person: Merry Christmas

* * *

 **Gadreel's first Christmas**  
 _Gadreel spends Christmas at the Men of Letters bunker. AU where Gadreel didn't die but Metatron was still defeated._

Gadreel watched Sam and Dean take in bags filled with decorations and set them down on the table. From what Dean had told him earlier, Christmas had a lot to do with gifts and a fat guy in a red suit breaking into people's houses via chimney to deliver gifts. Sam had later better explained the concept of Santa and mentioned that Santa didn't exist so he shouldn't be worried about a break in. But it still sounded odd to him.

"Its also known as Jesus's birthday but really its a Pagan holiday," Castiel had added. Gadreel had just nodded. There was a lot he had missed out on in his imprisonment and the world seemed so strange sometimes. This holiday would certainly take some getting used to and there were apparently other winter holidays although this one was the most advertised.

There was some comfort in all of this as it showed that he had not destroyed everything. Gadreel wished that he could undo his mistake but at least he had the chance to make up for it now. With Metatron gone and the gates of Heaven open once more he felt hope for the first time in a very long time. And here on Earth with the Winchesters he could help out the humans he had failed so long ago.

A small smile graced his face as he watched them.

"Do you think you got enough tinsel there Sammy?" Dean asked. Sam gave Dean what Gadreel believed was called a bitch face (although what that face had to do with a female dog was beyond Gadreel's understanding) and Dean gave a small chuckle. Dean slapped Sam on the back.

"Well you decorate this joint all you want," Dean said. "Where are you going?" Sam asked. "To figure out the Christmas dinner menu," Dean answered. "We have a proper kitchen now Sammy and five people. I'm not letting the Christmas feast go to the hands of anyone else."

"Dean I do not eat," Gadreel pointed out. "Neither does Castiel." Dean gave no indication that he had heard him. He simply went on his way to the kitchen.

"Don't worry Dean can eat enough to make up for both you and Cas, especially if pie is involved," Sam assured him once Dean was gone. "Besides Cas has a fondness for burgers and Dean wouldn't mind wiping him up a few of those."

Gadreel pointed to the bags on the table.

"Do you require help?" Sam looked incredibly thoughtful at this suggestion but then he smiled and shrugged.

"Sure. Why not? I can show you how its done. Were not using all of these yet though. We need a tree first."

"I do not understand. What purpose does the tree hold?" Sam ran his fingers through his own hair.

"Its fun to decorate the tree with your family and friends. The holidays are really a time for togetherness." Gadreel nodded. He supposed that actually made some sense. It sounded nice at least. Angels weren't solitary creatures and it had been a long time since he had been among his brothers and sisters.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
